Why?
by MultiGameMadness
Summary: Why do we suffer? We suffer for the loss off people that had always been with us. But how do we get out of the pain?
1. Chapter 1

'Why, why me?' That was the thought that crossed my mind for the tenth time in the past five minutes. 'Why, is he still bothering me?!'

"Come on Jaune, lets go, Velvet won't go if you don't go!" Cardin pleaded for the twentieth time. I sighed, I had done that for a long time now.

"I said NO dude, I don't wanna go! I don't want to see anybody" I snarled at Cardin, hoping that he will give up.

I still cannot believe how we managed to become friends. I'm not saying that I dislike him, its just that he used to be the bully in high school, and I was the one that was being bullied most of the time, 'Well, all the time', but nonetheless, one thing led to another, and now, we are best buds.

"Come on bro, just, get out of bed. It's been three weeks. I know it still hurts, but I swear that this will help you." Cardin said, a little less excited knowing that he entered a sensitive topic.

"Look, please, let me be. I don´t… I just don't feel like going out, ok? Yea, it still hurts, and that's why I refuse to go" I said to him with a sad tone.

He gave me a sad smile. I know that smile, its his thinking face. "Jauny-boy, I want you to hear me, ok?. One of the best ways to forget the pain is to make other things that keep our head clear. When you stay indoors and crying, the only thing you achieve is more pain. So please, I swear that this party will clear your mind. And if it doesn't help, you can stay at the dorm for all year if you want to. But please, just forget and have some fun" He finished with a grin and a pat on my back.

I started to think in what he said to me. 'Maybe this will really help me, and If not, well, beds are really comfortable' "Fine" I sighed "I'll go, get out of my room" I said with a false grin and I pushed him through the door. "Give me 10, k?" I asked him and I received a nod from him.

"Sure, but take a long scrub, would you? You smell like shit" Cardin said grinning and stepping out of my room.

I closed the door and took a look at my room. I really think that being the "nephew" of the principal really has its benefits. I had one of the most biggest dorms' in all campus. We had two bedrooms with bunk beds in each one. A small kitchen, two bathrooms, one in each bedroom, a small living room, with a couch and a coffee table, also, the space was, like, really BIG! We also have a friggin T.V.!

All in all, we have the penthouse of Beacon campus, and its all me! Well, and Cardin, but it still is pretty awesome!

I went to my drawer and pulled a white shirt and black jeans. I picked a towel and I walked to the bathroom. As I entered, I admired the bathroom too. It had a shower, a sink, a toilet and a little window that lets the sun hit the hole bathroom in the mornings. It was small, but it was all I ever wanted.

I turned the knobs in the shower and let the water heat for a moment before I entered. Meanwhile I took a look in the mirror. I saw my face and I could clearly see why Cardin wanted me to get out of bed. I had bags under my eyes and bloodshot red eyes, 'thanks a lot tears'. I was really pale, maybe being in the dark for a lot of time will do that to you.

I stripped from my shirt and saw the only thing that didn't let me forget all this. A scar, big as a shoe, was on my right shoulder, still a little red. I tried to forget that sight as I entered the shower. The hot water turned out to be really relaxing and therapeutically, and all the stress was finally coming out.

After I finished my shower, I put my clothes on, add some deodorant and I was good to go. I opened the door to my room and what I saw was something I really wasn't expecting. There were almost 20 persons right now, in my dorm. And I saw a big poster above the door frame, with a "Happy Birthday Jaune!" written on it. I heard the shout of everyone saying 'Happy Birthday' but I blocked all sounds that came later as I started thinking.

'Have I been so lost these last few weeks that I forgot my own birthday? Their dead really hit that hard?' my thoughts were cut short when I felt a pat on my good shoulder. I saw who it was and I was happy to see Ren here. He gave me a smile, but I could clearly see that he was faking it. I saw the same despair, angry and sadness of not being able to do anything I had in my eyes before I entered the shower.

I gave a smile too, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Finally, he gave me a bro-hug (as we call it) and I walked to the center of the room, where I started greeting everyone I knew that came today.

The atmosphere was calm, with music playing in the background, 'probably Yang's speakers'. I saw that all my friends were here, except, for two persons. As this thought crossed my mind I felt my heart drop and my smile showed it. I saw that Ren looked at me, with tears trying to escape from his eyes. I jerked my head to the door, hoping that he will follow me.

I told Cardin that I was going for some fresh air. I exited the room with Ren in tow. We headed to the dorms rooftop in silence. It wasn´t neither awkward nor comfortable, just a silence that I was starting to get accustomed to. I let Ren get out first, while I put a brick that stopped the door from closing itself.

When I got up, I heard the faint sobs coming from my Eastern friend. I walked towards him and gave him a hug. It wasn´t a hug of neither friends nor brothers, it was a hug that showed that two persons had lost something really important in their lives. A hug that let all emotions flow freely. As I hugged my all-time friend, I too felt my tears escaping my eyes.

I couldn't help it, I tried to hard to maintain my composure, as I was trying to be the wall that could hold together this building that was destroying. But, not every wall is meant to hold forever. I could feel my tears leaking out and tiny sobs escaping my lips.

"H-How c-could w-we let t-them there… W-We could h-have made s-something…" I heard Ren mutter between sobs. And I couldn't help it, I let all my tears flow freely. "T-They could have b-been here with u-us"

"I know, I know, but i-if we tried to help t-them, we wouldn't be h-here t-today…" I said, trying to contain my sobs. "I really miss them t-too, but we can´t let this fe-feelings control us, we must s-stay strong" I really wanted to believe my own words, but this was all too much for me.

We kept our hug for like most felt for hours, the only sound being our sobs, and the faint music that sounded on my dorm. Our moment was cut as we heard the sound of footsteps coming from the door. We broke our hug trying to remove all tears that accumulated in our faces. When the footsteps ceased, I saw two persons walking slowly to the door. "Are we interrupting?" One of the girls said.

I looked at the door and saw the girls that have always been with me and Ren. One had chocolate eyes, and short brown hair with her lose wavy lock of brown and red. She was wearing a white blouse, black leggings and black boots. The other one had long hair, black as the night itself and amber, beautiful eyes. She was wearing a black blouse and blue skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Not at all" I said, trying to mask the pain in my voice. "Come here" I waved them to get close. They agreed and walked towards us embracing us in a huge hug, each one. I hugged Coco, trying to contain my tears that were advancing on my eyes. I looked to my stoic of a friend, seeing that he had no such luck, trying to hold his tears to no avail.

We stayed in relative silence, until Blake spoke first. "We should go down, the others want to spend time with their friends" She said to Ren and I, for us to enjoy the time with the friends that we still had.

"Sure, come on" Ren said, now managing to control his emotions and returning to his calm demeanor.

I still need to learn about his facial expression control. "I'll catch you in a bit, I need to talk to Coco" I said to Blake and Ren that were already at the door.

They nodded and left me and Coco alone on the roof. She raised her head for her to see direct into my eyes. 10 years, I known her for ten years, and she hasn't lost her beauty. She had an inquisitive look, as trying to figure what I wanted to say to her. We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until she decided to break the silence. "You are still thinking about Roman?" She asked me, trying to stay away from any landmines.

"I can't stop thinking about him, nor I can't stop thinking about Em" I said while looking at her eyes. I really found this adorable. Coco has always been smaller than me. She only gets to my chin, which makes it easier for me to see her into her eyes. "I still think that we could have helped them" Her eyes always bring me the trust and comfort I need. "We could have taken them out before it exploded. T-they could be h-here right n-now if I h-hadn't been so c-careless…" I tried to control my tears but they were to treacherous for me to keep them in place. "I-I… It w-was all my f-fault…" I couldn't hold it anymore. I started crying again. It seems that my reserves of tears never get to dry.

"Shh, shh, Jaune, please don't say that, it wasn't your fault, it was somet-" She started before I left her warm embrace and I snarled at her.

"Of course it was my fault! Because of me, they were killed" My voice was getting louder "Because of me, they suffered a fate that they never deserved" I was venting all my rage on her "Because of me, Ren almost lost his leg" I know she doesn't deserves this "Because of me, a gas station burst flames" But I can't stop, I need to let it all out "Because of me, my brother, and my friend's sister, are dead!" I shouted the last part with all my anger filling my voice and tears spilling over my face. "Thanks to that, I almost lost an arm too" I tried to breath but to no avail. I felt like I was hyperventilating, and I almost like fainting. But I refused to it, and I tried to look at the girl that has always been with me. I saw her face, a face of pure shock, fear and sadness. I couldn't stand seeing at that face. That face was meant to smile, it was meant to bring a smile to everyone that was feeling down, but I made that face the opposite. Now I felt like crap.

She was at a lost of words, and the only thing that she did, was hug me. She didn't say a thing, all she did, was hug me. I returned the hug, feeling all my rage dissipate. "I'm sorry, I… you didn't deserve that, it's just that I feel li-" My speech was cut short as I felt soft, warm lips against mine.

"I know how you feel, just, let it all out" She said, giving me a warm smile. I still cannot believe how she has hold up with me for so long. So the only thing I did, was hug her back and I let al my emotions run vanish in the air thanks to her. Thanks to this woman, I still have reasons to being strong.

All I ever wanted, was her, and here she is.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this new fic. **

**Any comments or criticism is welcome, and it makes me feel good that someone is reading my story. **

**So yeah, thanks a lot guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

`Why?

`I still cannot believe that he isn't here anymore, why he? Why not me? He was going to get married and now he will never get that chance because of the things I did` That had been the thought that had crossed my mind, for what I felt like hours. And it can't leave my mind right now.

It doesn't matter how many times I heard Coco say that everything will be okay, I still can't get my mind out of the things I did that started the events that get to kill the last member of my family. Now I'm officially, someone without blood family. No mother, no father, no brother, no nothing.

I really miss Roman, he was the one that raised me. The one that protected me, the one that tucked me into bed when I was scared, the one that made me breakfast every morning, the one that cleaned my cuts and bruises. I really miss my brother.

And not only did I brought dead to my only family member, but also to the adoptive sister of my best friend. She didn't deserve to die, she was, one of the best persons that ever walked this planet. Humble, nice, protective, you name it, she was all of it, but in the best way possible. She was like a sister to me, always taking care of me and Ren.

And then, one of the best things ever, is that the best girl I had ever known, became the girlfriend of my brother. I was 10 when they started dating. And so, time went on. But then, when I was 17 that's when they decided to tell me and Ren, and Emerald family, that they were going to get married. After 7 years of being togethter, they finally decided to take one of the biggest steps in their lives. Both were 27 when they announced it. They were going to marry a week after my birthday, they already had everything, but as luck would have it, they didn't make it.

She was supposed to wear a white drees, not a black one. He was supposed to have a tear running down his face when he saw her walking tthrough the church, not a neutral face with his eyes closed. They were supposed to live happy until they were old, not die in their youth 6 feet under. They were supposed to leave people happy, not a pair of teenagers and a family totally devastated.

And now, All I can think of, is that thanks to my actions, I will never be able to see the happy faces of two of the most important persons in my life. Nor will I be able to see my nieces running through my brother's house. I just ruinned everything, and all thanks to fucking Mercury and his cronnies...

'Wait, Mercury? Of course! That asshole was the reason that my brother got killed, and he 's still here in Vale, he wont go until the end of summer.' I thought with a sense of hope to for me to not let my brothers' death in vain. I had a really creepy smile forming on my face.

I felt something moving under my arms and I totally forgot about Coco was still hugging me with force. She saw my smile and got herself a smile too. "Are you better now?" she ashed me with a bit of hope in her voice, seeing me smiling. I leaned down and struck her lips with mine.

"Everything started to get great" I said, looking at her, and I caught a glimpse of a tear of joy. "Hey, why don't we get down and enjoy the rest of the night, after all, I am legal now" I said to her and saw that she was beaming with happiness, oblivious to my thoughts of revenge against four persons.

And so, I started dragging her towards my dorm, happy to make a change for the greater good. When we got to my dorm i gave her a quick peck on the lips, and opened the door. When I opened the door I was greated with the sight of a drunk Yang, a passed out Cardin, an arm wrestling with Neptune and Nora, the latter winning, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Scarlet, Sage and Cinder all taking shots from a bottle of vodka, a concerned Velvet talking to Neo, Ruby and Weiss, Pyrrha and Sun talking, and no sign of Ren or Blake. 'Maybe they are in my room' I thought.

Well, looks like they are having a good time. 'I need to find Ren, he is the only one that can help me.' "Hey Yang! Have you seen Ren or Blake?" I asked her, hoping for her to be quiet when drunk.

"What?" She jerked her face from the armrest, hearing someone calling her. "Renny?" She asked and I nodded "I think 'hic' that they are in yo-'hic'-your bedroom" she said trying to look me in the eyes but to no avail. I started to walk to my bedroom with Coco behind me with her hand wrapped around mine. I walked past Yang and I heard that she muttered something related to 'protection.' I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

My mood was really improving. Maybe I can finally sleep without nightmares.

I got tof the door of my room and I knocked twice, as a warning that I was comring i n. What surprised me when I arrived, was the sight of a bulk in the top bed. I let Coco sit on my bed while I checked on the protuberance of my bed.

I climbed the little ladder and removed the sheets. There, I saw Ren and Blake cuddling together with happy smiles plastered on their faces. This was a really adorable sight for the human eye. Blake was snoring really low, and had a little drool coming down of her mouth. As for Ren, even in his sleep, he still has a neutral face.

I should probably let them sleep. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell Ren my plan' I thought as I climbed off the bed. I reached to where Coco was laying. She was beginning to drift of to sleep. I would not let her. As I approached her, I started to prepare on of my biggest weapons I had against her.

She openned her eyes a little and saw me approaching with a devious smile on my face. I could see her face showing concern as she knew what I was going to do. "Jayne?" She asked with a silent voice, trying no to wake up the people above. "What are you doing?" I got on the bed and started crawling to her stomach. "Jaune?! Don't you dare do that to me!" She hissed, still whispering.

"Come on, its my birthday, let me have some fun" I said with my best puppy eyes. I could see she was trying to hide her blush. Damn, I need to give Ruby a reward for teaching me this.

"No, I don't want to" she said to me, trying to stop my hands that were in here stomach. "You always leave a mark!" She hissed trying to contain her blush.

"I promise I be gentle" I said with a smile and innocent face. "Just one time, pretty please?" I asked, while I slid her blouse for her stomach to be exposed.

"Fine, but if you leave a mark, I will punch you and there will be no more cuddles!" she whispered, trying to contain her blush. Now I was going to enjoy this.

Getting my mouth to be in her midriff, I kissed tenderly her stomach. When I did this, she shivered a little trying not to laugh. As I let my mouth rest in her bare stomach, I grabbed some air, and blow.

She started squealing while trying no to laugh. I love my secret weapon. I continued to blow air in her stomach making her squeal even louder. This is fun! But she need to laugh, I need to win! And once again, I blew more air at her stomach, and, I won.

She started laughing so hard that I heard rustling coming from the bed in top of mine. She tried to cover her mouth, but I started tickling her armpits and stomach making her laugh even more. I really love her smile and her laugh. The best sight and sound I could ever ask for. I tickled her for five minutes leaving her with no air.

"I... I hate... hate you..." She said between breaths, I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"No you don't" I responded. "You love and you know it" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, yes I do" she smiled at me, while I rested my head in my pillow and she snuggle closer to my chest. Still trying to regain her breath I heard that she was giggling.

I turned yo look at her, and had the same smile upon her face that I had minutes ago. "Uh oh" I said before falling of my bed with Coco on top, trying to tickle me.

I couldn't stop it, so I started to laugh my lungs out. "No! Hahahahaha please , have mercy! Hahahahahaha" I continued to laughring trying to regain my composure. I need a backup plan, and fast!

I stretched my as long as I could to my sides, and wrapped them around Coco, avoiding her escape and stopping her tickles.

She stopped struggling and I held my victory smile. "Peace?" I asked while catching my breath.

"Peace" she said. We both were on the floor, she on top of me. I started caressing her hair, making her snuggle closer to me. "I'm really happy your better" she said while looking up from my chest.

"I'm really happy you are here with me" I said with a warm smile. She rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"That, was sooooo cheesy" she said with a giggle. I couldn't do nothing than to laugh and gave her another hug.

We stayed like this for almost half an hour. I could hear her snoring and made my guess that she was already asleep. I hugged her and tried to get up. Besides her being really short, she is really light. I managed to get up so I put her on my bed and cover her with my sheets.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got out of my room. I saw that the only persons left were Sun, Sage, Cinder, Velvet and Pyrrha.

I saw them all chatting with happy faces. I walked towards them. They were sitting in the couch, with a little joint in the middle. I saw each and one of them. I my eyes rested on Cinder and Sage.

'I think that this might work' I thought to myself. " Hey C, Sage, could you come with me please?" I gestured to the door and they reluctantly followed me. Once in the hall, I try to get my mind clear. "C, I need a favor." I said to Cinder, hoping this would work.

"Sure, you know i'll do anything for my friends" She said with a smile and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making her get into this. "What's up?"

"I need you to bring Crocea from your house" I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Wait, what, why?! But you hate that thing!" She said with a shock expression on Ber face. Should have known her reaction to such question. "Besides, I could get expelled if I bring it!"

I tried to came up with a response. And I hadn't had one. "Just please, do that for me" I tried to sound innocent. But how do you expect to sound innocent when you ask your friend to bring you a shotgun!

"Jaune" Sage started. "Why do you need your fathers gun?" He asked, trying to get a clue for my actions.

I had two options now. One could be for me to lie to them. Or two, tell them the truth.

I think I had my answer.

"Because, I'm going to kill Mercury Black"

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**WELL, hello there everyone. Thanks a lot for you reading my new fic. I cannot believe that I had over 200+ views in twelve friggin hours! I love that.**

**Also, as you can see, its AU and also, I will make all characters OoC, so it will make a change.**

**Maybe this fic will get rated M if I add more darker themes.**

**But anyway, thanks a lot guys. I really appreciate it. ^_^**

**MGM out !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long waiting guys. It's just that I'm in exams these last few weeks so I really had no time to update any chapter. But, here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

'_If you want to kill the monsters that surround you, you must become a monster of your own'_

* * *

'Why Chapter3'

"Because I'm going to kill Mercury Black" I said. My voice sounded full of anger, full of hatred and hate. I was letting all my negative emotions slip from just one sentence. In one sentence I could sense how all around me went into a state of darkness. I could see Cinder and Sage shift a little. They had never seen this side of me.

Good.

"Wait, what?!" Cinder hissed/asked me. And I thought that she was the badass.

"Jaune, are you hearing yourself?" Sage asked, a little concerned of what I said.

"I hear myself loud and clear" I said. Maybe telling them this wasn't a very good idea. "I thought that you two were the ones that liked doing harm to other people" I said, with a questioning glance at my two friends.

"We don't like harming people!" Cinder snapped at me, but keeping her voice down, avoiding that anyone walking near the halls would listen to her.

"And if we harm people, we never do anything so lethal!" Sage hissed at me.

Yep, this wasn't a very good idea.

"Well, then fine. You two forget everything I said. But I do want my father's gun C" I said to Cinder while turning to the door.

"Jaune, wait." I heard Sage call me over. I let my hand fall from the knob and I turned my attention to him. "First of all, why Mercury?" He asked me, trying to find out my motives.

I sighed. I really wanted to avoid this question. But beggars can't be chooser. Right? That's how it goes?

"Because…"I hesitated. I don't know if they should really know of what I have done. Hell, not even Ren knows what I do. "First, what I say to the both of you cannot leave our trust circle, K?" I asked and I received two nods from my friends.

"You two might as well sit down. This is going to be a large story" I said as I sit down in front of the door.

"Okay, now what?" Cinder asked. She really wants to know, huh? Well, let's start from the beginning.

"Do you remember what happened 11 years ago at Qrow and Tai's Restaurant?" I asked the two companions that sat at my left and right, with their backs to the wall.

Sage was about to speak up but hesitated for a moment, unsure of the answer. Maybe he doesn't remember. I looked at Cinder and saw the same expression on her face.

Well, might as well refresh their memories.

"11 years ago, there was a murder at the restaurant of Ruby and Yang's family. I don't think that you had ever heard this story. It was way before we even met." That day, is one of the days that I can't stop remembering.

* * *

**Flashback**

That day, my parents decided to make a small family dinner, just Roman, me and them. We went to Qrow's &amp; Tai's.

We were going to celebrate that Roman was about to enter High school. He was going to be one of the youngest persons to attend Signal School. Most of the kids entered at the age of 15 or 16, but Roman entered because, well, because he is a frigging genius!

It was night and I was having a really good time. I could see how my father was really proud of his oldest son, and I knew that he was going to be really proud of me too one day.

My father, a bulky man with blonde hair and green eyes, a beard, just like the man of the movies, Ian Mckellen I think. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie. The best man I had known, nice, humble and a really funny person. Also, a really good chef.

Also, my mother, the woman I still held a lot of love to. She was the woman that always stayed with me, the woman that cured my cuts and bruises and sang me lullaby's when I couldn't sleep. Say what you want, but redheads, they do have a soul. My mother is the proof of it.

Sky blue eyes and long red hair. And a beauty to be proud of, or that's what my father used to say. It seems that I got her eyes and my father's blonde hair, while Roman got my father's eyes and my mother's hair. I find it pretty funny.

So, we were there, having a nice dinner, my father telling stories about his youth, about how he was a magnificent Casanova or something like that. I really don't remember, but what I do remember is that, a couple of tables away, there were three men looking at our table. They had been doing this for the past half hour and I was starting to get nervous.

After getting the courage to interrupt my father, I tugged at the sleeve of his suit "Daddy, I think that some people are watching us" I said in a whisper. I don't know why I did it.

"What are you taking about Jaune? He asked me, his mood changing drastically. He was all happy one second and now he was all serious. "Where?" He asked me and I pointed towards the back of the restaurant.

He moved his gaze at the back of the room and his brows narrowed a little. Then, like if nothing had happened, he returned to his usual attitude. He started talking with my mom and brother like he hadn't see anything.

But I still was a little nervous and I kept watching the men. We stayed at the restaurant for half an hour later and my father asked for the bill. But when the bill arrived, the men that were watching us, they stood up and walked towards us.

I saw that their hands were inside the pockets of the suits they were wearing, and I feared the worst. I blame Roman for letting me see those action movies, because I already knew what would happen.

I still don't know how I got out that conclusion, I mean; I was only 7 for Monty sakes!

But when I was about to warn my father, I heard a deafening sound. A sound that let my ears ring for what I felt like hours. I couldn't hear anything, but I was able to see. And what I saw made my blood turn cold.

One of the men had a gun pointing towards me. But all I could see was his body fall backwards. His entire body fell like a bag of potatoes. He had an immense hole in his stomach. I could see blood dripping from it. I turn to see my father and he had a sawed off shotgun with a line of smoke coming from the end. My eyes were like dinner plates.

I couldn't believe it! My father just killed someone!

And just after that, hell got loose.

It all happened in a blur for me. I felt how someone grabbed me by the arm and hide me in the kitchen with Roman.

I was too shocked to even move a muscle, and when I started to regain control of my being, I could see how Roman, was waving his hand in front of my face. I left out of my stupor and asked the first thing that came to my mind. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked him and I could see how his face felt.

My only response was silence. Literally, I only heard silence. I slowly stood up from the floor. Strange, how did I get here?

I started walking towards the door of the kitchen. I heard muffled noises behind me, but I payed them no mind.

Then, I felt someone grabbing me again, and pulling me back. I resisted the force that pulled me from the shoulders. I had a goal in mind and it was for me to find my parents. I took a sprint towards the door, and with all my force (which wasn't a lot) I opened the thing that separated me from the actions that happened for what I felt like hours.

And what I saw left me wide eyed and mouth agape. I couldn't stand this.

I felt my eyes starting to water.

My body went numb.

No. It can't be.

NO! IT CAN'T BE!

NO!

There, in a pool of blood, rested a pair of men, one of which, I considered family. The other one, being the man that raised me since I was a baby, the one that took care of me and brother, it was my father.

I slowly crawled to them, not even realizing when I fell to my knees. I rested my hand on the leg of my father, trying to get a reaction out of him. But all I could feel was… nothing. There wasn't even a minimum movement.

But I saw the body of my so called uncle, stir a little. He opened his eyes and rested his gaze on me. I flinched a when I saw a gun being pointed towards my head. I closed my eyes and waited the worst. But the shot never hit me. It was the second shot that left me with a ringing in my ears, again, but someone else took the shot. I opened my eyes, and what I saw, tore me down.

There, lifeless, was the body of my mother.

I couldn't believe it!

My parents were dead. All I could see was the man I considered family, chuckle and jerking back the hammer of the gun he had on his hands.

But, something snapped inside me. All I could see was red, and the next thing I was aware of, was that I had a gun in my hands, and smoke coming out of the barrel.

And the corpse of Roger Black, had blood leaking from his chest. I was completely shocked.

This was something that no children, should ever live. And less being as little as I was!

All I could think right now was that I… I just killed… Killed a man…

But, I don't know if this was the heat of the moment, but I felt no regret nor pain for doing what I just did.

But everything that happened next, was completely erased from my memory, because I could feel the darkness invading me, I felt how my body fell to the floor. The only sound that I heard was my name being shouted. After that, I felt unconscious.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

"After that, I remembered how Mercury went depressed about the loss of his father. No one ever knew who killed him, they thought that his father was caught in the crossfire, and so, there was never a witness. But one day, when I was talking to Ren's adoptive mother, I told her how I, a kid that was almost 8 years old, killed a man with his own gun."

"What I wasn't counting on, was that somehow, Mercury heard my conversation and started to grow a hate towards me and the rest of my family. He was like a cousin to me, our parents went to college together, and had stayed friends for years. So we were practically a family. After what he heard, I never heard from him again until recently, that he killed my brother, I realized, how all of this, is a personal vendetta against me. So, that's why I'm going to kill him first, before he manages to harm someone else." I finished my story and my reasons. I let out a breath of relief, knowing, that I was no longer holding something that had been a huge burden in my life.

"Jaune…" I heard a voice called my name. It was Cinder the one who spoke first. "I-I don't know what to say…" She said with his voice lower that a whisper. But I could hear her just fine.

"You don't have to say anything, all I am asking, is that you need to have trust in me, that all the things that will happen next, are because I want to protect the people closest to me" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Jaune, I don't think I could be able to do a lot of harm, but you can count on me when it comes about protecting our friends." Sage said, with a confident tone.

Good, I can rely on my friends for protecting the others from any harm.

"So, can I have your backup C? That you will let no one do any harm to our friends?" I asked Cinder. I could see the determination that was building in her eyes.

"Yes, you can count on me" She said.

I smirked at that.

'Great, now, let's prepare our own personal vendetta against a gray haired motherfucker.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Plot thickens!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the delay, its just that I finally finished my final exams.**

**And also, I don't have a schedule for updating this fic. But I will try my best :3**

**And by the way, I will be taking into account things from my country, not the US, like jobs, alcohol, etc...**

**Anyway, thank you, and remember to review and follow.**

**Thanks a lot guys :)**

**MGM out!**


	4. Chapter 4

'_God may hate both of us. But only the Devil greets me with open arms.'_

|[[[[-O-]]]]|

"Come on dumbasses! You were supposed to be good! And you call yourselves a Gang ?! You make me want to throw up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Screamed the most terrifying voice someone could hear. "I already kill 4 of you! Only one left! HAHAHAHAHA"

Who would have thought that things would come to this?

Some may say that it was faith that put this young man with a gun and intent to kill, that made this little suburb a warzone.

But, how do you expect to react, when you just suffered something awful.

"Pl-please, me-mercy! I swear I di-didn't have anything to do with this!" A voice screamed, a little squeaky voice, trying to stop the impending doom that was about to come to this fine soul.

"There is NO mercy for the ones that dare to cross my path! Die you idiot!"

A scream.

The cocking of a shotgun.

The sound of a bullet shot at close range.

Silence.

.

.

.

"Jaune, what the hell are you doing?" A male voice, this one a little calmer, but still little, asked to the blond man standing in front of him.

With his hands raised above his head making a victory poise.

And a controller on his left hand.

Some people may found this a normal stance for someone who just won a videogame. But since this is Jaune Arc that we are talking about, nothing is normal. Not even seeing him in a bunny onesie.

EVER.

"And why are you crying Coco?" The same man (Child is more accurate) asked to the little woman sitting besides Jaune, crying like if there was no tomorrow with a brown controller in her lap and a blank face, directed at the screen in front of her. "Jaune, you need to stop playing games like that. It makes playing with you less fun." Said the child with his arms crossed and an angry glare.

"What?! It's not my fault that Coco sucks at playing Halo." Murmured our lovable blond, with a shrug of his shoulder. "Besides, it was her fault for wanting to play with ME." He said pointing to the still crying girl, still looking at the screen, still with a blank face. "Also, because _someone_ 'had more important things to do' than playing with his lovely big brother. It's your fault Ren, not mine" Finished Jaune with a smug smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Fair point." Conceded Ren with a sigh. Walking towards the girl sitting, he picked the controller of her hands, waking her up from her state of self-depressed state.

"R-Ren, what a-are you _'sniff' _doing?" Asked a sobbing Coco. Even with tears down her face, you could still see the 13 year old girl, being cute.

"Finishing what has been started." He declared in a monotone voice. "Do not worry, that I will not let this dumb kid "HEY!" make you suffer." He finished with a stern face directed at the blond across the room.

"Is that so, 'little brother'? Well, bring it on lad!" Said Jaune with a stern glare, making the two 14 year old boys start a contest of stares. "Then, let us begin this!" Shouted Jaune, starting a new game.

|[[[[-O-]]]]|

"So, tell me, how is your tea?" Asked Ren to the now happy Coco sitting in front of him in the small living room of the Sustrai household.

"It is really good Ren." She responded, with her legs dangling from the stool she snatched from the kitchen counter. "But, I actually prefer hot chocolate instead. But alas, it is really good" She said with a sip from her cup, and a satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

"Well, I'll make sure to make you some next time you come again." He said with a smile and a sip of his own tea. "And maybe, I could teach how to beat Jaune." He said with a wink to the girl earning a giggle from the small girl.

"I would really like that, thank you Ren." She said with a happy reply to the stoic man sitting in the brown leather couch. "I still can't believe that Jaune is such a bad loser" She said with a laugh and a happy smile.

"Well, the only person he can't beat is me, so his ego takes a huge blow every time I beat him" He said with a grin.

Beating Jaune is one of the things Ren loves to do. Just because he gets to see Jaune suffer.

'_I'm a sadist….. It feels good!' _He thought, making a little dance inside his head. _'Yeaaah, good times'_

"Anyway, thanks for having me while my mom was at work. When Jaune stops sulking and crying in his room, tell him I'll text him later. See ya Ren" Coco said dropping of the stool to the ground and heading to the door that was next to the couch. "I'll see you at school." She said standing in the doorway.

She was about to give a step out of the open door, when the sound of Ren's voice caught her attention. "Wait. Do you think that maybe…" He started, but stopper mid-sentence trying to think what he was about to say.

She turned around with a smug smirk crossing her lips. "Yeah…" She trailed of looking directly in Ren's magenta eyes.

"Well… I was thinking… That maybe, you know… Maybe…" He couldn't complete the sentence, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ren, stop beating around the bush and talk already." She said, still with that smug look across her face. Ooooooh! This was going to be an epic teasing material for her and Yang.

"Maybe, you could…" _'Take a deep breath Ren, and let it out already' _"You could… BringBlakewithyounexttimepleasepleaseplease!" He said all in one go trying to get his breathing and his increasing blush in control.

'_Damn, that was hard!'_

"Sure thing buddy, but next time, YOU will tell her. Bye Ren!" Coco said already walking outside the door with a spring on her step. The smirk never leaving her face.

.

.

"Women are hard." Ren said to himself closing the door to his house.

The sound of sobbing caught his attention in the now silence and 'empty' house.

"'_sigh'… _For Monty's sake Jaune! Stop crying already!" Ren shouted hoping to get some quiet time for himself.

"And I am the 'little brother'" He said face palming.

|[[[[-O-]]]]|

**So… Five-ish months of no updates huh?**

**There will be like a side story, telling the BEFORE of Jaune and Ren story together. It will vary depending of the mood I have. (If you want to suggest something, PM me) In this time, Jaune is 14, Ren is 14 and Coco is 13. Jaune is bigger than Ren for a month-ish. Hence the big-bro-lil-bro thing. Jaune is 23 of July and Ren is 10 of August. Just for reference.**

**Yeaaa, I kinda been under the weather recently, and had no time updating this story… Lets just say that starting High School AGAIN, is kind hard you know…**

**Well, no more rant, Hope you guys enjoy this ^-^**

**Leave a review, fav and follow ;)**

**Have a great day/night everybody :D**

**MGM OUT!**

|[[[[-O-]]]]|


End file.
